Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
During the 1960's, posterior pedicle fixation for vertebral body stabilization was commonly performed utilizing pedicle screws, hooks, and rods. This kind of rigid load bearing stabilization offered physicians the ability to address various patient morphologies. However, clinical experience suggested that rigid fixation does not comply with the dynamic nature of the spine and were leading to complications, including implant failure and accelerated degeneration of the adjacent levels. Subsequently dynamic semi-rigid fixation systems were introduced, such as those available from SCIENT'X of Bretonneux, France. Nonetheless, these systems do not offer the rigid support needed immediately post-operation for vertebral body fracture.